


Rewrite The Stars

by black_out_wonder



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_out_wonder/pseuds/black_out_wonder
Summary: Virgil and Roman are heirs to enemy kingdoms. Virgil had run away to escape his responsibilities, causing him to meet Roman. The two fall in love, but when Virgil’s true identity is revealed, he returns to his home country.Inspired by Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Slight anxiety mention, relationship ending, arguing, angst with no happy ending, and heartbreak
> 
> Word Count: 740
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Virgil knew that going to the garden was not going to be a good idea.

All day, he had been receiving messages, giving him cryptic clues for a meeting. He was able to work out immediately who it was, but it took longer to figure out what they were trying to say. They would appear in places that only this person would know he would retreat to. He had no idea how they got there or how the person figured out the layout of the palace in such a short amount of time.

He managed to work out the clues into a time and location. The palace gardens at midnight. This was cliché, even for him. And despite knowing that no good was going to come out of this encounter, he snuck out of his room when the time came.

The sky was clear, allowing the moon to shine brightly. There was a slight chill in the air, making goosebumps raise on Virgil’s skin. The rain from earlier lingered, giving the breeze a crisp smell that made the man smile. That smile quickly faded when he saw the white shirt and red sash across the plethora of flowers. The other man heard his approach, turning to face him with a smile. “I thought you wouldn’t come,” Roman made his way over, embracing him when he reached the smaller man.

Virgil’s arms hung limply at his sides, refusing to indulge in what he had to destroy. “I wasn’t,” he murmured, pulling away from the prince. “But I had to.”

“To see me?”

There was such hope in his eyes and it broke him more to see that. His hands started to tremble as he tried to keep his composure, “In a way, yes.”

Roman wasn’t an idiot though. He could see the hesitation and wall that Virgil was putting between them. He hadn’t felt that wall for a long time and now it was raised high than it was before he broke it down the first time. This didn’t dampen his hope. He was going to fight through this obstacle. “I’m sorry,” he admitted.

The darker-clothed man sighed, looking away, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I lied, and you reacted as I expected you to.”

“I don’t care where you’re from,” the prince pleaded. “I want you.”

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears threatening to spill. If this was going to work, he had to keep his composure. He was so naïve. “It’s not that simple,” he managed to speak without his voice cracking. “You’re next in line to the Cylician throne, and I am next in line to the Masodamian throne. Our countries are sworn enemies. There is no way this can happen.”

Roman could feel the distance growing and he was scrambling to close this distance. He was growing desperate. “I love you, Virgil,” he pleaded, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. “I don’t care about our lineage. It’s not impossible.”

He craved for that touch. He wanted to cave and fall back into his arms, but he knew it wasn’t possible. It was false hope. He would be setting himself up for heartbreak and pain, and that wasn’t fair to either of them. “Fate is pulling us away from each other,” the smaller man pulled his arm out of the warm grasp. “We aren’t meant to be.”

“You don’t know that. Fate doesn’t control everything,” the other prince insisted. “We can rewrite the stars and create our own destiny. We control who we are meant to be.”

“If things were different,” Virgil mumbled. “Maybe you would be right. If we weren’t royalty, this would work. But it’s different. We each have our responsibilities. I’m not running away from that anymore.”

“Please,” Roman’s voice broke and with that, Virgil’s heart broke too.

He began walking away, not wanting to see the love of his life see the tears falling down his face, “Go home Princey. Be good to your people.”

With that final nickname, Roman knew that he lost everything. Virgil was not caving in the slightest. In the back of his mind, he knew that the other was right. With both of their families, it was impossible. The hatred between their countries was too strong for them to be together. But he didn’t want that to be true. His heart crumbled as his knees buckled, making him fall to the ground in defeat.


End file.
